gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Force
Time Force is an American-Canadian animated television series commissioned by Nicktoons Family and co-produced by YTV Family and Nelvana. Part of the writers for Chloe are writing for this series. The series, spun-off from Cartoon Madness, premiered on March 18th, 2017. The series is the network's first original series to air new episodes on Saturday mornings, despite being aimed at Nickelodeon's 1990s target cohort. On May 4th, 2017, a second season and two specials were ordered. The first special premiered on May 20th, 2017 to promote the final episode of Samurai Jack. On July 15th, 2017, it was revealed that a Time Force miniseries, Rewriting History, would make up five episodes of the first season and would air in late July 2017. A second miniseries, Christmas Back in Time, will air in December 2017, with a third miniseries, Saving Medieval Times, to air in January 2018. On November 29th, 2017, a third season was ordered, set to premiere the week after the conclusion of the second season. Characters *David (Richard Ian Cox)- A boy who has time-travelling powers. *Sadie (Tara Strong)- The tech assistant and one of David's friends. *Cody (Dave Foley)- The head of mission control and one of David's friends. *Pat (Kathleen Wilhoite)- The inventor and one of David's friends. Plot After a boy gains the ability to travel through time, he and his three friends form the Time Force, dedicated to saving time and space from a dystopian future. Episodes Season 0 #Pilot (original version) (3/21/17): Note: The original pilot is the only episode of the series not co-produced by Nelvana. This could be due to the pilot being made for Cartoon Madness. Season 1 #Pilot (edited version) (3/18/17) #The Event-Eraser (3/25/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to erase an embarrassing event. However, he goes too far back and accidentally erases the creation of his favorite franchise. #An Old Guitar Without Rust (4/1/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to try to get a '59 Gibson Les Paul without any rust on it. Unfortunately, because he traveled to April Fool's Day in 1960, the guitar costs over $40,000 and he doesn't have a lot of cash on him. Note: On May 13th, 2017, it was revealed that while it wasn't a prank pulled by Nicktoons Family, this episode was made specifically for April Fool's Day. #Good Stuff Cheap (4/8/17): David uses his time-travelling powers to buy stuff for less. However, a villain steals it away, marking the Time Force's first ever mission to stop a villain. Note: The title refers to Ollie's Bargain Outlet's slogan of the same name. #Voyage to the Time-Space Continuum (4/15/17): David activates his time-travelling powers while they're still cooling down and goes inside the Time-Space Continuum while they recharge. #Pat's Amazing Gadget Hat (4/22/17): Pat invents a hat that could hold many gadgets, some of them already useful to David. #Future Boy David (4/29/17): David accidentally goes thousands of years into the future, where everything is different to David. Note: The title is a reference to Future Boy Conan. #The Villain-ran Game Show (5/6/17): A villain starts up a game show where if the team he selects for the plan wins, they win the whole world. #Talk Show Rabbit (5/13/17): David goes 6 years into the future, accidentally taking a baseball team with him, only for them to be interviewed by Chloe Rabbit, now a successful talk show host. Note: The episode is a crossover with Baseball Team 106 and Chloe. It is also a parody of the Adult Swim series Space Ghost Coast to Coast. #Samurai Re-enactment (5/20/17): David and his friends re-enact several action scenes from Samurai Samurai, his favorite show. Note: The episode promoted the final episode of Samurai Jack. #Trip Through 1800s England (5/27/17): David goes back to 1800s England to learn more about the past of England. #Toon-Arty (6/03/17): David goes back in time in order to watch a broadcast of his favorite block, "Toon-Arty", that he missed earlier. Note: The title is a combination of the titles Toonami and ToonMarty. #World's Biggest Mistake (6/10/17): David accidentally makes a mistake while in the year 1956 and accidentally sends his favorite pizza company into bankruptcy. #Rock and Roll Forever (6/17/17): David accidentally ruins the reputation of rock and roll while in the year 1955, causing the genre's popularity to plummet, which causes David to return to a future full of fanciful music. Note: This episode is a homage to Rock Starz Unite!. #Time Travel Forbidden (6/24/17): After the Time Force (and the villain) get F's on a big test, the villain is imprisoned for life, while the Time Force are forbidden to time travel to times before or beyond the 21st century. Note: This episode is a parody of the final episode of the Doctor Who serial "The War Games". #Disaster in July (7/1/17): David helps prepare for the annual Fourth of July celebration when the preparations are ruined by severe weather. #Collect Them All (7/8/17): David starts collecting stickers from around the world, hoping to get "the ultimate sticker". However, David realizes that said sticker stopped production in 2007, and goes back to 2004 in order to get one of them. #Time Travel Redemption (7/15/17): The Time Force are tested again and decide it's best if they pass said test, making them confident in getting an A on the test. #Mystical Time Portal (7/22/17): David accidentally opens a time portal, allowing the entirety of the Time Force to go back in time. #Rewriting History: Part 1 (7/24/17): While David was cleaning his room, he finds a magic ring from the future, and decides to return it to its rightful time. #Rewriting History: Part 2 (7/25/17): While David is still desperate to return the magic ring to its rightful time, Sadie tries to analyze the data gathered from scanning it. #Rewriting History: Part 3 (7/26/17): After analyzing the data, Sadie discovers that the magic ring can summon anything that can be thought of, and thus she tries to persuade David to test it out before he returns it to its rightful time. #Rewriting History: Part 4 (7/27/17): The Time Force are caught in a time loop upon summoning a ruby into David's room, and must send it back to its rightful time before anything bad happens. #Rewriting History: Part 5 (7/28/17): David decides to go through his magical book of history and decides to rewrite a certain section of the book so that the magic ring never existed against Sadie's consent. #Potion Run (7/29/17): David goes into the year 1999 to find a medicine that could heal any wound. #Time Leap (8/5/17): The Time Force end up in a place called "Time Leap", where time is at a standstill and monsters roam. Season 2 On May 4th, 2017, a second season of 26 episodes was ordered by YTV Family. The season, known outside North America as "Time Force Redemption", began airing in the United States on August 19th, 2017. The series' first Halloween special premiered on October 7th, 2017. #Back to School (8/19/17): David goes back to the year 2004 in order to find cheap school supplies, due to the Time Force going back to school. #Last Day of Summer (8/26/17): Horrified that it's the last day of summer, David tries to go back into the past in order to relive the summer all over again, but is constantly interrupted by Sadie. Note: The title is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode of the same name. #First Day of School (9/2/17): During the first day back in school for the Time Force, David finds a sticky note in his locker from a year back, so David decides to check out the gym during his free period. #Newspaper Madness (9/9/17): Sadie becomes the editor of the school newspaper, giving up her free period. However, things take a turn for the worse when she accidentally writes about GemAnimals in the paper. Note: "GemAnimal" is a parody of Jewelpet, and to a lesser extent Webkinz. #Back in the 1980s (9/16/17): David goes back in time to the 1980s, but he finds that the school looked different back then. Note: The title is a reference to Clone High. #Time Machine Replicas (9/23/17): In her sculpting class, Pat makes a replica of a time machine, which turns out to be a shortcut to an actual time machine. #Halloween in the Past (10/7/17): David goes back in time to find out why they celebrate Halloween every year. #Nine-Week Panic (11/4/17): The end of the grading period puts stress on Sadie, due to her having to complete 30 assignments before Friday. #Attack of the 50-foot Bunny (11/11/17): The Time Force create a talking bunny in Pat's laboratory, but slowly the bunny mutates into a 50-foot giant. #Thanksgiving Madness (11/18/17): The Time Force are stuck in their school due to a snowstorm on Thanksgiving, and constantly remind themselves of past Thanksgiving Days. #Jeffrey, the Rad Guitar Player (11/25/17): A guitar player known as Jeffrey comes to town, and David acts suspicious about him. #Christmas Back in Time, part 1 (US: 12/4/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force learn of a threat to Christmas: the evil villain Atnas. Note: Atnas is "Santa" spelled backwards. #Christmas Back in Time, part 2 (US: 12/5/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force start their search for Santa Claus, only to be stopped by Jack Frost, who wants to join the Time Force's quest. #Christmas Back in Time, part 3 (US: 12/6/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force continue their search for Santa Claus, but go back to the past trying to get to the North Pole faster. #Christmas Back in Time, part 4 (12/7/17): The Time Force sees that they've went so far they found that Christmas was still commercialized. They go back to the present in order to find Santa Claus. #Christmas Back in Time, part 5 (US: 12/8/17; Canada: 12/7/17): The Time Force finally reach the North Pole, and fight Atnas. After defeating Atnas, they tell Santa they saved Christmas. #Snow Day of Fun (12/30/17): With only two days left until the New Year, David, Sadie, Cody and Pat find an old snow-making machine and decide to make a snow day without having to miss any school. However, the machine malfunctions and causes weeks' worth of snow to pile up in the town. While the Time Force initially have fun, they soon find that they could only do so much with snow. Note: Pat making a snowman and then morphing it into a pizza slice is a reference to Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate. Pat and Sadie also sing Tom Petty's The Waiting when they wait for the snow to melt. #Saving Medieval Times, part 1 (1/1/18): The Time Force travel to 1200s Europe because of Sadie and Pat learning about a Spanish princess from that time period who was kidnapped and turned into a horrible monster, and thus must undo her fate while trying to avoid getting killed in the process. #Saving Medieval Times, part 2 (1/2/18): While the Time Force manage to free the 1200s Spanish princess from being turned into a monster, the man behind the transformation of the Spanish princess, Jose (Norm MacDonald) has the Time Force arrested while re-kidnapping the Spanish princess. #Saving Medieval Times, part 3 (1/3/18): When the Time Force manage to escape the dungeon with the aid of the medieval Princess of Wales, they suddenly find themselves fighting for their lives as they try to rescue the 1200s Spanish princess. #Saving Medieval Times, part 4 (1/4/18): Sadie and Pat learn that their efforts to change history are doomed to fail alone, but with the help of medieval Spanish knights, as well as nobles from other medieval countries, the Time Force team up to take down Jose and save the 1200s Spanish princess, as well as her place in Renaissance works. #Time-Scrapbooking (1/6/18): Pat puts together a scrapbook of their previous adventures, including their recent quest to change the history of medieval Europe. #Exam Craze (1/13/18): Sadie and Pat start panicking over exams, since Sadie forgot to study and Pat doesn't have much time to help Sadie study. TBA. Broadcasting The series airs on YTV Family in Canada, and on Nicktoons Family in the United States. Reruns also air on Toonami Channel and Aura in Canada and Cartoon Network XD and Boomerang in the United States. In 2017, Turner Broadcasting struck a deal with YTV Family to broadcast the series internationally, excluding North America and Wales. In addition, NickFamily Studios made a deal with Turner Broadcasting for reruns of the series to air on Boomerang in the United States. In Wales, the series premiered on Disney XD on May 7th, 2017, while reruns began airing on Cartoon Network on June 20th, 2017. In Ukraine, Cartoon Network premiered the series on May 13th, 2017. In Southeast Asia, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on June 23rd, 2017. On the same date, the series premiered on Cartoon Network in the Philippines. In Australia and New Zealand, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on June 25th, 2017. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in Latin America on June 23rd, 2017, with reruns airing on Nickelodeon Family since July 31st, 2017. The Canadian French dub premiered on Télétoon Famille on August 9th, 2017. A Greek dub premiered on Nickelodeon Family in September 2017. Planned videogame In 2017, it was announced that a videogame, which was to be a crossover between Time Force and Chloe, would be released on Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems in early August 2017. On August 9th, 2017, Corus Entertainment announced that the game was cancelled. Home media On September 11th, 2017, the first season was made available on DVD in Region 1. Trivia *Part of the show's plot was inspired by Cartoon Network's Time Squad. *The series has no relation to the Power Rangers season Power Rangers Time Force. *The show is the first Nicktoons Family and/or YTV Family original series to receive a miniseries (although Nicktoons Family has commissioned a miniseries prior to greenlighting Time Force).